Sibling Rivalry: Soma vs Lorian Captain Soma story
by Quills
Summary: Two brothers from different time lines meet for the first time in a bid to save the future. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sibling Rivalry: Soma vs. Lorian

Author: Quills

Contact: quillsthequillpen.net

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: Two brothers from different time lines meet for the first time in a bid to save the future.

Chapter 1

The yellow lights blinked in unison, signaling all hands to prepare for possible danger. The captain had ordered the ship to yellow alert status as Lieutenant Ortiz brought the _Enterprise-C_ to the perimeter of the spatial anomaly directly ahead. The mass of white swirling clouds looked hauntingly ethereal on the view screen as the bridge crew watched it spinning and churning like a maelstrom.

Captain Soma gripped the armrest of his command chair. His innate curiosity compelled him to investigate the sudden appearance of the sub-space anomaly. However, his Starfleet training taught him to err on the side of caution, particularly when it came to the dangers inherent when dealing with the unknown.

"Number One?"

Rachel Garrett, ship's science officer and executive officer, was intently studying the sensor readouts on her stations display panels.

"Heavy gravimetric readings, captain," she replied. "Suggest we keep our distance."

"Ensign, keep us on the outer boundary."

"Aye sir," replied the dark haired Surelian navigator. Her muted yellow skin tone blended with the overhead alert status lights.

"Captain, I'm detecting chronometric and spatial variance readings. They're increasing exponentially…tearing at the spatial plane occupied by the anomaly. It's forcing a rift to open."

Soma turned to look at Garrett in surprise. "A time distortion window?"

"That would be my guess," said Garrett, equally surprised. "There have been only three recorded occurrences in Starfleet records. This could be quite a find."

The captain nodded in agreement. "Continue sensor readings," he said, smiling at Garrett. "If you can come up with something interesting for Starfleet's stellar cartography, they might name this one after you. Something appropriate…like Garrett's Gap."

Garrett turned back to her station, smiling. She knew Soma was teasing her, but she wouldn't mind having her name attached to the discovery of an extremely rare anomalous event. Continuing her scans, Garrett suddenly looked at her display in surprise.

"Captain…new sensor contact."

"What is it?"

"Unknown, sir."

Soma's brow went up. "I need more than that, commander?"

Garrett shook her head. The captain always expected answers when he asked for them, no matter what the question was. "Readings are intermittent, captain. The sensors show the object is composed of poly metallic alloys…and it's approaching the rift."

Soma's straightened. That sounded like a ship, which raised the question: friend or foe?

"Red alert, all hands battle stations!"

The alarm claxon sounded as the bridge lights turned red. Crewmembers raced across the deck to their combat stations as the ship was prepared for a combat situation.

"Shield raised, captain," reported Lieutenant Vendi. "Forward torpedo bay loaded, phasers armed."

"Very good, Mr. Vendi. Let's just hope we don't have to use them."

Soma turned to Garrett. "Can we get a visual?"

"We should," replied Garrett. "It'll exit the rift any second, captain."

Standing, Soma approached the forward viewer. "Let's see it."

Watching the view screen, he could see the swirling mass of white overwhelmed the center of the viewer as it billowed, spilling out like a thunderous cloud.  Concentrating on the central point, he strained to see the object that Garrett's sensors had detected. For a moment, all he saw was the bright whiteness of the anomaly. Then suddenly …a point … an object appeared in the center. The dull, gray color a stark contrast to the clean, pure white of the anomaly. Focusing his attention on the object, he strained to make out what it could be.

"Sensors, number one."

Garrett adjusted the forward sensor array, so that it focused on the object. The anomaly's gravimetric distortions interfered with the scans, making exact readings difficult. Focusing a narrow beam, Garrett filtered out the extraneous signatures created by the anomaly. Seeing the data that came across her board, Garrett did a double take.

"That can't be right," she said.

Soma turned back to look at her. "What is it?"

Garrett was checking her readings. What they were telling her didn't make sense, but a second scan resulted in the same data. Looking up, she stared at Soma in disbelief.

"It's an X class vessel, sir."

"X class?"

"That's what the readings say," she replied shaking her head in confusion.

Soma turned back to the viewer.

"Ensign, increase magnification too factor four."

The view screen shimmered momentarily as the tiny image at its center magnified. Almost instantly, the screen compensated and the small gray object was brought into clear focus. It was a ship, an X class Starfleet vessel. Soma shook his head. There hadn't been any in service for over one hundred and twenty years.

"Looks like it's seen heavy some heavy battle," said Ortiz, studying the scarring and pitting along the hull.

"I'm picking up structural integrity damage as well multiple hits on the hull by disruptor fire," said Garrett. "She's definitely seen action…and recently."

"Life signs?" asked Soma.

"Sensors show active bio-readings," said Garrett. "The anomaly is making identification and exact numbers difficult to determine."

"Increase magnification."

The image shimmered again, magnifying the Starfleet ship so that the saucer filled the entire screen. The ship's name and registry were partially obscured by burns from what appeared to be weapon's fire, but they were still visible. Soma stepped closer to the screen, to make sure that he wasn't mistaken.

"It's the Enterprise!"

Soma turned to Lieutenant Vendi. "Open a hailing frequency."

Touching the communication panel on his display board, the blonde haired security chief nodded to Soma. "Open, sir."

"_Enterprise_…this is the _Enterprise-C_, please respond."

A low beep chirped from Vendi's console. "Captain, we're getting a response."

 "On screen," said Soma; smiling as the image changed. "Captain Archer –"

"Not quite," said the man on the view screen.

Soma stared at him blankly. Although he had never met the man, he was quite certain who he was. The hard, penetrating eyes, the upswept pointed ears and the grizzled gray and brown hair.

"Lorian?"

"That's right Captain…Soma, isn't it?"

Soma nodded his head. "Yes."

"My ship is heavily damaged captain. I have wounded. I could use any help you spare."

Soma shook his head. "We have a full medical staff. I can beam them over immediately. Anyone they can't treat aboard your ship can be transported to our infirmary."

Turning to Garrett, Soma gave her a nod to notify Doctor Trell and her medical team.

"Captain Lorian, is your ship stabilized?"

"We have heavy structural damage as well as warp core damage, but _Enterprise_ was built to last captain."

Soma detected a defensive tone in the man's response. "I have no doubt, captain."

"We should talk."

"Agreed," said Soma, shaking his head; still in dismay by the man on his view screen. "We can arrange to transport you over, if you wish."

"I'd like my first officer to accompany me," replied Lorian. From his tone, Soma got the distinct impression that it wasn't a request.

"Of course," smiled Soma.

"Ten minutes captain," said Lorian. "Lock onto our transporter." Looking off screen, he gave a nod and the image winked out, replaced by that of the _Enterprise_.

"They closed the channel, sir," said Vendi, looking up from his display.

Soma shook his head. He had questions that beggared answers. For one, how could he and Lorian exist in the same timeline and for another…where the hell did he come from?

"Cancel red alert."

Climbing the steps to the upper deck, Soma headed for the turbo lift. "Rachel, you have the bridge. Make sure a security detail accompanies Doctor Trell and her team. Notify transporter room one-"

Garrett stood up from her science station. "Captain."

Soma stopped, turning to look at Garrett. "Number one?"

"If he's bringing his, it seems only right that you bring yours," she smiled.

Raising his brow, he turned to the tactical station. "Mr. Vendi,  _you_ have the bridge. Have security meet us in transporter room one."

Soma and Garrett entered the transporter room. They both caught site of the three security guards Lieutenant Vendi had sent. They were waiting in the equipment alcove, out of site of the transporter platform.

Walking across the room, Soma approached the security detail. "I want the three of you to stand ready, but remember…these people are guests. I don't anticipate any problems, but we're going to play it safe."

Turning, Soma addressed the transporter operator. "Mr. Alvarez?"

"Sir, we've received the coordinates for transport," he replied. "Transporter scan shows two life forms, no weapons detected."

"Then by all means Chief…energize."

The low hum of the transporter unit sounded, signaling that the materialization sequence had initiated. Twin shafts of light began to form on the elevated platform as two humanoid shapes coalesced.

Soma watched the two figures take on distinct patterns. As the last shafts of twinkling lights dissipated, a tiny shudder ran down his spine. He was now face to face with a man he had only heard stories about. A man by all rights was his own temporal counterpart and in some strange way…his brother.

Stepping forward, Soma extending his hand, "Captain Lorian, welcome aboard."

Lorian looked past Soma, noticing the three security guards standing at the back of the room.

_At least he has the good sense to be cautious,_ thought Lorian.

 Lorian looked down at Soma's hand for a brief moment; then turned towards the woman standing next to his left.

"This is my first officer Karyn Archer," he said, introducing her.

"Pleased to me you," she smiled; taking the hand Soma had offered Lorian.

"A pleasure," smiled Soma, glancing at Lorian hesitantly. "Allow me to introduce my first officer, Commander Rachel Garrett."

"Commander," nodded Lorian.

"Captain Lorian," Garrett said, with a slight nod. Soma had given her a quick up date on Lorian. She found it more than a little incredible, but reminded herself that anything involving Captain Soma was bound to involve the incredible. She noticed Lorian's chiseled jaw and stark blue eyes. She could see the resemblance between the two men. It was almost eerie. 

Looking at the woman next to Lorian, Garrett gave her a polite smile. "Ms. Archer…or is it Mrs.?"

"It's Ms., but call me Karyn," she said with a smile.

"Now that we've gotten past the pleasantries," said Lorian, "we need to discuss our arrival in your time line."

Soma looked at Lorian for a brief moment. He got the distinct impression Lorian didn't want to be here. This was going to be strictly business.

"Alright, " said Soma. "We can retire to the conference room."

Garrett and Archer glanced at one another. The two first officers had both detected the sudden rise in temperature between their captains.

Lorian gave Soma a hard penetrating stare. He didn't want to be aboard this ship, but he had little choice.

"After you, captain," replied Lorian.

Lorian was seated at the conference table. It was a spacious dark grained wood table, with chairs ringing its elliptical perimeter. Sitting across from Soma, Lorian's hands were folded on the smooth tabletop, as he stared at his counterpart. Soma had a relaxed expression on his face, hands steepled in front of him. Garrett and Archer sat on either side of their respective captains as the two men attempted to sort out the details of Lorian's arrival and just what that entailed.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, captain," said Soma. "After you helped Archer and his _Enterprise_ escape the Kovalans, you followed him through the corridor. But the damage sustained during the fight caused the same problem that you had tried to prevent. Only this time, it happened to you and as a result, you weren't sent into the past, but into the future.

"It would seem so," replied Lorian, with a hint of annoyance. "The damage the Kovalans caused to our impulse drive created a disruption in the sub-space corridor. Even without an impulse engine wake, the corridor destabilized."

"Our sensors registered the disruption almost instantly," added Archer. "But it was too late. We had already entered the corridor."

"We had no choice, but to follow it through and see where…and when it exited," said Lorian shaking his head.

"How far have we traveled," asked Archer; an uneasy tone betrayed her.

Garrett hesitated; she could only imagine what Lorian and Archer were going through. "One hundred and seventy-eight years."

"My god," said Archer in resignation.

"What about the corridor?" asked Garrett. "Can't you return the way you came?"

Soma shook his head. "As I recall, that particular corridor was a one way trip."

Lorian stared at Soma. His counterpart's knowledge of the corridor was accurate. They couldn't return through it. They were effectively marooned in the future.

"And returning to the nebulae isn't an option either," said Lorian. "We could recreate the distortion, but we would have no way of determining when it would send us. We could end up hundreds of years in the past or even further into the future."

"Captain, I know what you must be going through isn't easy," said Soma.

"I doubt that very much," replied Lorian, fixing Soma with a cold stare.

Soma met Lorian's gaze. The man clearly had something against him, but Soma wasn't sure what it could be. They had never met, but they had both been told about each other's existence.

"Lorian… Captain Archer was able to meet with Degra. Earth was saved. I would hope that brings you some comfort in knowing your mission was successful."

"I'm relieved Earth was saved, captain, but my crew and I don't belong in your century."

"He's right," said a voice from across the room.

Soma and Lorian both jumped from their chairs. Each taking a defensive stance, as they both looked at the figure obscured by the shadows of the room. Stepping out of the darkness, the figure revealed himself to the four officers.

"Mr. Daniels," said Soma. His tone was less than pleasant when the name left his lips.

"Hello, Captain Soma."

"What are you doing here?" Soma asked, point blank.

"The question you should be asking yourself is…what are they doing here?" countered Daniels, turning towards Lorian and Karyn

"We've already covered that, Daniels," said Garrett gruffly. She had no love for the temporal agent and didn't make any efforts to hide it.

"Why don't you fill in the gaps for us, Mr. Daniels," said Soma, taking his seat again.

Soma looked up at Lorian. His counterpart didn't seem terribly alarmed, but he also didn't seem ready to sit down again.

"Captain Lorian, this is-"

"Daniels," said Lorian, finishing Soma's introduction. "Captain Archer mentioned you on several occasions."

"Then you know that my interest in you and your ship involves the time line."

"I know that you have an unerring habit of asking for a great deal of cooperation," said Lorian, narrowing his eyes on Daniels, "But giving very little in return. Particularly in the way of explanations."

"Your presence here is a mistake, captain."

"On that we can agree," said Lorian.

"Then you have to go back."

"For the moment, let's say we agree with you," said Soma, turning to face Daniels. "How do you propose to send them back to their own time?"

Daniels glanced at Soma hesitantly. He had dealt with the Starfleet captain before. He often proved to be as intractable as Archer. It was one reason he had assigned an operative of the feminine persuasion to Soma. The captain had proven more accessible to T'Cel. Her death affected Daniels more than he allowed his fellow agents to realize. He had not forgotten that it was his decision to assign T'Cel to Soma, and his own subsequent dismissal of her beliefs of a Xindi threat to Vulcan, that led to her death.

"We have the technology to send them back."

"Why?" asked Lorian. "Why is it important that we go back."

"Captain, a moment ago you said yourself that you and your crew don't belong in this time period."

"I'm aware of what I said. What I'm not aware of is why you believe it's so important for us to return to a point in time that…in all likelihood…will result in our deaths."

"I-I can't disclose that," replied Daniels.

"And I won't risk my crew on the unknown," said Lorian turning away.

Daniels moved forward, grabbing Lorian by the arm. "You have to go back!"

Lorian turned, looking down at Daniel's hand gripping is arm tightly. "I suggest you let go of my arm."

Daniels looked at Lorian. The Vulcan was staring hard at him. Slowly, he released his grip on Lorian's arm, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Thank you," said Lorian coolly.

"Captain, please-"

"Mr. Daniels," interrupted Soma. "I strongly suspect that unless you convince my 'little brother', he will not be lending you his cooperation."

Lorian looked at Soma; narrowing his eyes on him. Soma grinned at him. He was quite certain that Lorian didn't appreciate his reference to them being siblings or placing him in the submissive role.

"Captain Soma's assessment is…colorful…but correct," said Lorian. "If you wish our cooperation, then you will have to be forthright with your information."

Daniels turned away, looking out the view port. He could see the open expanse of star lit space as it reached out to infinity. His options were not so fast. Normally, he relied on a situation to do the convincing for him. In this case, there was no immediate danger, and Lorian was correct. He was being asked to go back to a moment in time that would most likely result in their destruction. If he were in Lorian's place, Daniels was certain he would react the same way.

"Very well," said Daniels. "I will tell you what I can. But you have to understand that I cannot pollute the time line. It's already been subjected to far to many attempts at altering it. Some have proven successful, with some minor adjustments made to prevent radical changes."

"I'll listen to what you have to say," said Lorian,  "then I'll decide."

TBC…


	2. sibling rivalry 2

Title: Sibling Rivalry: Soma vs. Lorian

Author: Quills

Contact: quillsthequillpen.net

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: Two brothers from two different time lines meet for the first time in a bid to save the future.

Chapter 2

Lorian sat across from Daniels, studying him as he considered the information the temporal agent had given him. Daniels had tried to impart to him the need for he and his crew to return to their proper time-period. In fact, to the exact point that they had left. Lorian, although agreeing that their arrival had been a temporal accident, was not ready to commit his crew and ship to what would certainly be a losing battle against the Kovolans. They had barely managed to escape the heavy onslaught that the alien ships had delivered. A return would be nothing short of suicide.

"Aid Archer?" said Lorian questioningly.

"That's correct," replied Daniels, shaking his head. The temporal agent looked at Lorian, with a focused determination. It was clear that he intended to do whatever it took to convince the Vulcan captain. "If you don't go back, you will not make contact with him again. Without your assistance, history will be changed. The results may very well negate everything that you and he have worked to preserve."

Lorian took note of Daniels' tone. It gave a quality of permanence to his words, like they were inescapable phantoms, unseen but always there. He disliked time travel as much as his former captain. Unfortunately, it seemed as inescapable for him as it had been for Archer.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that," replied Daniels, leaning forward in his chair. "To tell you what I have, violates my duty as a temporal agent, but you have made it clear that without disclosure…you will not cooperate. To tell you when and how you are expected to aid Archer is neither relevant nor possible. To do so could alter the very event I am desperately trying to preserve."

Lorian glanced at his first officer. He could see the doubt in her eyes. How could he trust the fate of his crew on the word of one man? Looking back at Daniels, he shook his head.

He wasn't convinced and Daniels could see the doubt that still lingered in his eyes.

Pushing his chair back in frustration, Daniels rose abruptly. Turning, he walked away from the table, towards the large view port overlooking the expansive star field.

"I don't know what else I can say, captain," said Daniels. "I have a duty to protect the time-line."

"And I have a duty to my ship and my crew."

Daniels turned, looking at Lorian. "If you don't go back, it will all be in jeopardy: your crew, your ship, and the future of the Federation. Billions of lives will hang in the balance over the decision you make here and now."

Lorian could hear the pleading in the man's words. Daniels believed what he was telling them. Unfortunately, Lorian did not share in that belief.

"There is a flaw in your reasoning, Daniels," replied Lorian.

"Flaw?" he said, obviously missing what Lorian was talking about.

"My ship is in no condition to fight the Kovolans. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"He's right," nodded Archer in agreement. "We barely made it into the corridor. If we go back, we'll be destroyed."

Daniels looked from Lorian to Archer. He couldn't dispute their chances. Their ship had taken heavy damage. If they could be returned to another location…but it was vital that they be returned to the same point. He couldn't reveal why, but he also couldn't dismiss their assessment of their chances. The time-line had been changed before. It was possible that Lorian's ship was more severely damaged than in the time-line's previous configuration.

"In order for us to fulfill our role in your plan, you have stated that we must return to the same point we left," said Lorian. "Doing so will result in our destruction. We will not be able to do whatever it is that you believe is so important."

"Not if you have help," said Soma.

Lorian looked over at Soma in surprise. His counterpart had been silent for most of the conversation, which suited Lorian just fine. However, Soma's comment proved to attract his attention, at least for the moment.

"Help?" he said, a questioning look on his face.

Turning towards Soma, Daniels shook his head.  He already suspected what he was suggesting. "Captain, you cannot go back with them. It would disrupt the timeline. The very thing we are trying to avoid. As a Starfleet officer, you are expressly forbidden from interfering."

Soma waved his hand dismissively. "Mr. Daniels, I don't need a lecture from you on Starfleet regulations."

Turning away from Daniels, Soma looked at Lorian. Daniels had a point. His idea came very close to violating the temporal prime directive, but Starfleet regulations were the least of his concerns. More important right now was convincing Lorian to buy into it. He could worry about a court martial later.

"He's right," said Soma, nodding towards Daniels. "I'm bound by Starfleet regulations not to interfere in the time-line. But I'm also directed to render aid and assistance to a ship in distress. We could repair…and upgrade your propulsion and weapon systems. It wouldn't be nearly the same as being at your side, but it would give you a better than even chance."

Daniels stepped forward, "Captain Soma-"

Soma raised his hand, pointing a finger at Daniels. "Not a word from you Mr. Daniels. You are here merely as a courtesy. Abuse that privilege and you can leave the way you came. This is a matter for Captain Lorian to decide."

Daniels sighed. Soma proved at difficult to deal with as Archer, perhaps even more so, because the Vulcan was privy to more temporal incursion experience than the average Starfleet officer. Daniels had little choice in the matter.

Lorian looked at Soma for a moment. He may have had personal reasons for disliking the man, but he had to admit that Soma had offered a practical solution. Lorian had dealt with his share of the time-line. He was aware that it wasn't something to be trifled with. If he and his crew could return to fulfill whatever destiny Daniels was referring to then shouldn't he take it? It was a risk worth taking, wasn't it?

Standing up, Lorian walked towards the far wall. He had noticed the large white banner hanging from it, when he had entered the conference room. Looking at it closely, he could see what was on it. It was a star field within a silver circle. On either side was a silver olive branch circling the perimeter. Looking beneath the star field, he read the inscription: _United Federation of Planets_, the future of Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and hundreds other planets in a unified and peaceful co-existence. That was a risk worth taking.

Turning, Lorian looked directly at Soma and the two men's eyes met.

"I accept."

_Captain's log supplemental: I have assigned Commander Garrett to assist first officer Archer in requisitioning anything the NX-01 might need in the way of medical supplies, food and other essential non-equipment related resources. Chief O'Sullivan and a team of engineers have been assigned to assist Lorian's chief engineer with any repairs and upgrades the two men think the old X class vessel can handle. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Vendi and I will be overseeing assisting Captain Lorian's tactical officer, Mr. Greer, with the ship's weapons modifications._

Archer and Garrett walked down the corridor leading to cargo bay three. Karyn Archer's eyes roamed the expansive hallway as she and Garrett came to a junction. She couldn't believe how immense and sophisticated this _Enterprise_ was. It made hers seem like a dilapidated freighter in comparison. Garrett had given her a quick tour of the ship, while they arranged the transfer of supplies from various sections; Archer appreciated Garrett's attempt to be cordial. She liked her counterpart. She only wished her own captain felt the same. She had sensed Lorian's dislike for his counterpart, almost from the start. Archer had considered speaking to him about the matter, but she knew better. Lorian was a very private man. If he had wanted her to know more then he would have told her.

"So how long have you been Captain Soma's first officer?"

"About three years," smiled Garrett. "I started as his science officer. You?"

"About six years now," said Archer. "Lorian has been the _Enterprise's_ captain for a long time. He took command after Captain Archer passed away. He's taken on a lot of responsibility over the years. It's been pretty rough, but he's gotten the crew through some difficult times."

"Sounds like the right person for the job," said Garrett.

Stopping suddenly, Archer turned, looking at Garrett questioningly. She wasn't sure if she should bring the matter of Lorian and Soma up with her counterpart, but she was certain that she wouldn't get any answers from Lorian.

"Rachel…" she said, trying to approach Garrett informally, "has Captain Soma ever mentioned Lorian?"

She shook her head. "No, this is the first time I've even heard of an alternate timeline."

She had wondered when Archer was going to bring the matter up. They both appeared to be in the dark regarding the reason for friction between the two men. But she was certain that they had both noticed it.

Karyn gave Rachel a questioning glance. She caught the look and realized what she had said.

"I'm sorry," said Rachel sheepishly.

"It's alright," said Karyn. "I'd say we're both alternates of each other's time-line."

She gave Karyn a reassuring smile.

"Has Lorian ever mentioned Jonathan?"

A smile played across Karyn's lips as she shot Garrett another questioning look. "Jonathan?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed, turning bright red. "We're just friends," she said defensively.

"I see," smiled Karyn. She wasn't sure she believed her, but she decided that it wasn't really any of her business. "But to answer your question…yes...he did mention him once."

Karyn nodded her head hesitantly. She didn't feel right discussing her captain behind his back, but as first-officer it was her responsibility to look after the welfare of the crew…and that included the captain.

"When I was younger…before I became Lorian's first officer, we made first contact with a species calling themselves the Kzinti."

Garrett didn't bother hiding her surprise at the name. She was quite familiar with Federation's history regarding the Kzinti. A felinoid race of carnivores, they waged four unsuccessful wars against the Federation during the twenty-second and twenty-third centuries. They were finally defeated and the Treaty of Sirius was established, reducing their once mighty fleet to nothing more than a handful of police vessels.

"You've heard of them?"

"Only by reputation," replied Garrett. "Captain Soma has had …dealings with them."

It struck Garrett as extremely odd that both their captains would have dealings with the Kzinti. The Expanse was far from Kzinti space, even two hundred years ago, when the Kzinti Empire was expanding and a force to be reckoned with.

"Then you probably know how our first contact turned out," said Archer. "The Kzinti claimed to be traders. They had scanned our vessel and told us that they had compatible units for some of our damaged engine parts. We welcomed the opportunity to make a new ally and obtain replacements for our warp engine.

Archer shook her head.

"Of course, they were only using that as a way to get aboard _Enterprise_. Once on board, they tried to take the ship in force. We managed to hold them off, until reinforcements arrived. Then we drove them back to the airlock. They separated their ship from ours, then turned and attacked. Fortunately, they weren't any match for us. A few direct hits and we took out their weapons. They turned tail and went to warp. We couldn't follow, because of our damaged warp coil. Probably why they tried taking us with a boarding party."

"Narrow escape," said Garrett. "From what I've heard, the Kzinti don't usually give up so easily."

Archer nodded. "We didn't exactly get through it unscathed. We already had enough damaged systems aboard the ship. The Kzinti attack only managed to add to them. Then there were the three crewmembers we lost repelling the boarding party. The captain took their deaths very personally. He said he should have been more cautious, but he had allowed the opportunity of solving our warp engine problems to cloud his judgment."

"I think that's how most captain's view a situation turned bad," said Garrett. "It's always their fault, no matter what they might have done. It's never enough."

Archer shook her head in agreement. She suspected, her counterpart was being specific and not just making a general sweeping statement. Her own experience with Soma must have left her with similar situations. Hopeful contact gone terribly wrong.

"Anyway…he made an odd comment. He said …'Jonathan wouldn't have made that mistake.'"

Rachel frowned, looked at Karyn. She was right; it was an odd comment.

Archer shook her head. "I'm not sure if he knew I had heard him. At the time, I thought he was referring to Captain Archer. I didn't press him about the comment, but it seemed strange. I didn't know the captain, but it was my understanding that Lorian had never called him by his first name. He had a great deal of respect for the man. Having met him, I can understand why."

"I had forgotten all about it…until today," said Archer. "When Lorian explained who your captain was…when he told me his name…that comment came back like he had said it yesterday. I think your captain was who Lorian was referring to."

"Jealousy?" said Garrett with uncertainty. "Is that why Lorian has problems with Captain Soma? Because Soma had a life that might have been his?"

"No," said Karyn, shaking her head. "Lorian dedicated his life to making sure that Earth would be saved. He considered it his solemn mission. I'm not sure what it is that he has against your captain, but Lorian isn't a petty man. He may be half human, but he's still a Vulcan. I've only met two…well three counting your captain…and none of them have struck me as being petty. To be honest, I'm more than a little surprised at Lorian's attitude towards your captain."

This time Garrett gave a questioning look.

"Lorian can be a very hard captain," she explained, "but that's only because he wants to keep us alive. He would never let his personal feelings get in the way of the safety of the ship or the crew."

"And yet…" said Rachel.

"I could see it in his eyes. He was really considering not accepting your captain's help."

"And that's been troubling you."

"Yes," she said.

"Take some advice from a fellow first officer," said Rachel. "Starship captain's have their own problems, plus ours, plus anyone else's within sensor range. Some how they have to cut through it all and make the right decision. Sounds like Lorian knows what it takes to be the captain. In the end, he made the right decision."

Karyn smiled, giving Rachel a nod. "Captain Soma better be careful of you, commander. You're on the fast track to getting his job."

"When I'm good and ready," she winked.

_Captain's personal log: Captain Soma and his crew have been assisting us with repairs and upgrades. The help they are supplying will give us a fighting chance to return to our own time-period without being destroyed. The situation is still critical and far from certain, but I am confident in my crew…and in Captain Soma's crew as well. And yet…I don't want his help. If there were, another way…but I have no choice. My crew comes before any personal prejudice I might hold. I will accept assistance from a man I despise. But the sooner he and I have the gulf of time separating us again…the better._

Lorian stepped through the hatchway leading into the aft torpedo bay. Looking up, he saw his tactical officer, Mr. Greer, talking with Soma's security chief, Lieutenant Vendi. Looking past the two men, he was more than a little surprised to see Soma inspecting a rack with what appeared to be black cased torpedoes.

"Captain Soma, is there something you require?" said Lorian, approaching the three men.

"No captain," replied Soma, with a smile.

"Then why are you here?"

Greer and Vendi looked at one another. They had both heard that there was some friction between the two captains, but they had both dismissed it as idle talk. But it appeared there was some truth to the rumor.

Soma's brow went up. He wasn't surprised that Lorian was questioning his presence aboard the NX-01. He had half expected as much. It was more an expression of disappointment. He had hoped to smooth things out between the two of them.

"I wanted to personally supervise the transfer of equipment," said Soma.

Lorian found it to be a convenient excuse. Certainly one he would have used. Turning away from Soma, he looked at his tactical officer.

"Mr. Greer, how are the upgrades coming along?"

"Everything is ship shape, sir," replied Greer. "Mr. Vendi and I were about to go have a look at the forward phase canons."

"Very well," replied Lorian. "I'd like to have a look at our cargo. You and the lieutenant inspect the forward phase cannons."

"Yes, sir," he replied hesitantly. Glancing at Vendi, he caught the man's look. Neither of them felt comfortable leaving their captains alone.

Greer handed Lorian his scanner and headed for the hatchway. Vendi followed, stopping briefly next to Soma.

"Careful sir, that guy's got some serious issues," he whispered.

"I wonder…"

"Captain?"

"Get moving Mr. Vendi," smiled Soma. "I promise, if Lorian decides to shoot me out an airlock, you'll be the first person I call."

"Aye, sir."

Vendi and Greer made their way through the service hatch. Once they had exited the bay, they closed door behind them, leaving the two captains together and alone.

A quiet stillness hung in the air as both men realized that this was the first time they had been alone.  They had interacted several times after the meeting with Daniels, but there always seemed to be a crewmember hovering nearby. Soma had considered what he would say to Lorian, if he were given the chance. He had formed several scenarios, playing them out in his mind. He felt confident that, given the opportunity, he would be able to talk to Lorian; straighten out whatever misunderstanding there was. Now that it had arrived, he was at loss as to just what he wanted to say.

Unlike Soma, Lorian didn't appear to be flustered by his counterparts presence. In fact, he didn't seem terribly interested in Soma at all. He seemed more interested in the rack of torpedoes that had been transported over from Soma's ship than in Soma himself.

"Those are mark VI photon torpedoes," said Soma, approaching Lorian from behind. "They're the closest in compatibility to your _Enterprise's_ torpedo launchers. They don't have the punch that our mark XII's do, but they'll show any twenty second century ships that you mean business."

Lorian glanced at he torpedoes. He had no doubt they would come in handy against the Kovolans. Pointing his scanner at the casings, he studied the readings the device displayed.

"I've looked over the phase cannon specifications that your security chief suggested," said Lorian.

"And?"

"They are unsuitable with our current field coils," replied Lorian. "They cannot take the buffer load of running the phase cannons through the primary warp core."

"We can fabricate new coils. They should have no problem carrying the load."

Lorian looked at Soma for a moment. Shaking his head, he turned off his scanner and walked away. Soma watched Lorian cross the bay, stopping to examine another rack of torpedo casings.

He still hadn't managed to pin down what Lorian's problem was, but he was quite sure he had, had enough. It was time to throw out the diplomatic courtesies.

"Just what the hell is your problem, captain?"

Lorian continued to examine the torpedo. He didn't seem particularly interested in acknowledging Soma's question.

Soma walked across the cargo hold, stopping on the opposite side of the torpedo rack.

"I asked you a question, captain."

Lorian shook his head. "I heard you."

"Well?"

Looking up, Lorian stared at Soma for a moment before shaking his head again.

"It must be so easy," he said. "Being able to replicate and construct anything you need whenever you need it. To have everything you need at your fingertips."

Staring across the torpedo, Soma's eyes narrowed.

"Is that what this is about? The fact that I don't have the so called hard life you and your crew have had to endure."

Lorian shook his head. "You know nothing about a hard life, captain. I've kept this crew together for one reason…to save Earth. We've fought and sacrificed for that ideal. I've watched generations suffer and toil so that those who came after them would be able to live in safety."

Soma wasn't certain why, but he wasn't buying Lorian's story. It seemed too practiced. He had no doubt about Lorian's convictions to save Earth, but he didn't believe they had anything to do with him or Lorian's hatred for him, there was something else that he was hiding. However, Soma was never one to let such an obvious insult go unchallenged. If he couldn't open a dialogue with Lorian, he would at least put the man in his place.

"My heart bleeds for you Lorian," said Soma, leaning over the torpedo. He hovered, inches away from the man's face. "Don't tell me about a hard life, mister! The price for keeping your freedom is often just as costly as the price for winning it. Try fighting the Klingons or the Romulans. Better yet, try being a prisoner of the Kzinti. It'll do wonders for your outlook."

Lorian's brow arched. He hadn't intended to give Soma the satisfaction of a response, but the captain's last comment surprised him.

Looking back at Lorian, he could see the curious expression on his face. He had said something that that jogged a memory. He was certain of it.

"Kzinti," said Lorian.

Soma tried to gauge Lorian's response. He was certain that Lorian had not only heard of the Kzinti, but had dealt with them. From the tone of his voice, Soma decided that whatever contact he had, wasn't pleasant.

"The Kzinti waged war on the Federation four times before they were finally defeated," explained Soma.

"You were a prisoner?"

Soma shook his head. "During the fourth war, I commanded a task force of starships assigned to guard and patrol planets that were classified as non-aligned border worlds."

Soma laughed as he thought of the irony behind those clinical words. He looked up at Lorian, who was not ignorant of the double meaning to Soma's amusement. He merely required clarification.

"A bureaucratic phrase used to describe backwater planets where services could be sold to the highest bidder. The Kzinti knew Starfleet investigated rumors of smugglers or any traders who might be transporting cargo for them. It was only a matter of them putting out the right bait, to attract a high-ranking officer. One who might have tactical knowledge of use to them."

Soma paused for a moment, shaking his head. Old memories came flooding back. Memories he would just as soon left buried in the past.

"Information led us to a small mining colony on a planetary moon," said Soma. "They were waiting for us, in force.  We didn't stand a chance. My security team was killed and I was captured.

He gave Lorian an icy stare.

"I spent six months on one of their prison planets. Three of those were spent being interrogated for Starfleet's tactical battle plans. They knew orders for a decisive attack had been issued to commanders in each of the sectors. As leader of a Starship task force, it was a reasonable assumption that I would know about them. They employed one of their telepaths to probe my mind. Fortunately, Kzinti telepaths have great difficulty reading Vulcan minds. He couldn't get past the mental barriers I erected. They were left to more primitive techniques." 

Soma gave Lorian another smile. It unnerved him and Lorian suspected that Soma preferred it that way.

"The Kzinti are quite methodical," said Soma. "They systematically broke bones in my body…reset them…let them heal and then broke them again."

Pausing for a moment, Soma looked down at one of the smooth black torpedo casings sitting atop the rack. Lorian watched intently, as he waited for him to continue; uncertain he wanted to hear any more, but knowing he really had no choice.

"You know…the Vulcan resolve is an amazing thing," said Soma, resuming his story. "We can endure physical punishment that would make a Klingon whimper. I managed to hold out and until they gave up. I was left in a cell. Probably to rot. But I was quite proud of myself. For all they had done, I beat them."

Lorian looked at Soma. He could see a pained expression on his face. It struck him as uncharacteristically odd. In the short time he had interacted with Soma, he found the man guarded his true meaning behind a mask of charm and overt pleasantry. There was something else which he wasn't telling him.

"Something happened," said Lorian.

Soma took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he nodded.

"I had been languishing in my cell for nearly a month," he replied. "I hadn't seen a single Kzinti in all that time. They would just pass food through a floor slot." 

Soma smiled.

"Raw meat."

Lorian's nose crinkled. The thought of eating meat was abhorrent to most Vulcans. Given the brutal behavior Soma related regarding his captures, Lorian was at a loss to even consider what the meat might have once belonged to.

"You can imagine my surprise, when my cell door slid open," said Soma. "I was certain that they had given up trying to get anything out of me. They led me into a large auditorium of some kind."

"I was told that my crew had discovered where I was being held," he told him. "It was an impenetrable fortress. No way for a starship to lead a successful attack. So, my first officer, along with my security chief and several of the crew attempted to sneak into the prison by stealth."

"They were captured," said Lorian.

"Six of them were," replied Soma. "Two had been killed during the rescue attempt."

Looking away again, Soma focused his attention on the far bulkhead.

"They questioned me again, telling me that if I did not give them what they wanted, that my crewmembers would be tortured.  I knew that Command had put a great deal of time and effort into the battle plan. If successful, it would prove a decisive turning point in the war. With the plan's actual date fast approaching, I calculated only a thirty nine percent probability that it had been abandoned."

Soma looked at Lorian blankly.

"It wasn't enough," he said. "Too many lives were at stake to gamble that Starfleet had changed its strategy. So, I refused to cooperate and the Kzinti tortured my six of my crew…and made me watch."

Looking at Soma, he wanted to say something, but knew words would be nothing more than hollow platitudes. Lorian knew what losing crewmembers felt like…even for a Vulcan.

"Did you know an interesting cultural fact," said Soma. "The Kzinti believe that their enemies must be completely and totally destroyed. In ancient times, on their home world, they held feast ceremonies to celebrate their victories of fallen enemies."

A cold shiver went down Lorian's spine as he suddenly realized where this was heading.

"When the last of my crew had been killed, they laid their bodies out on a large, smooth table. I think it might have been stone," he quipped. "I'm not certain. It was a long time ago. They held a small impromptu ceremony. Nothing elaborate; just a few words I didn't understand at the time. I thought it might have been some honorable acknowledgment to a fallen enemy. Of course, I realized that wasn't the case…when they proceeded to eat my crew."

Lorian looked at Soma. He wouldn't or couldn't look up at him.

Closing his eyes, Soma let out a slow sigh. "I was returned to my cell. They didn't eat me because they believe Vulcans pacifists and eaters of roots and leaves. Unworthy to be considered an enemy."

"Not long afterwards, Starfleet broke the Kzinti's fleet. It was scattered and the Kzinti knew they had lost the fourth and what would be their final war against the Federation. It didn't take long for Starfleet to send relief ships to rescue us."

"I spent the next three months at Starfleet medical," said Soma. "While recuperating, I spent some time reviewing the final attack that led to the Kzinti's defeat. Starfleet had abandoned their original plan and opted for a secondary maneuver, which proved successful. So…in the final analysis, six of my crew we're brutally and needlessly killed because I erred on the side of caution."

Lorian considered how he should respond or even if he should. Soma's account from his past left Lorian with mixed feelings regarding the starship captain.

"I wasn't cautious enough," he replied, finally.

Soma looked up at him in surprise.

"When I met the Kzinti, it wasn't in battle," he explained. "Not at first, but it turned to that. I let down my guard, because I thought it was in my crew's best interest. I was too trusting and as a result…three people died. It's a mistake that I can never rectify."

Soma nodded. "It's the price we pay for making the hard decisions, captain," he said somberly.

Lorian shook his head in resignation. Turning away, he walked towards the hatchway. Stepping through, he looked back at Soma.

"Come with me, captain. There is someone you should meet."

TBC…                           


	3. sibling rivalry 3

Title: Sibling Rivalry: Soma vs. Lorian

Author: Quills

Contact: quillsthequillpen.net

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: Two brothers from two different time lines meet for the first time in a bid to save the future.

Chapter 3

Soma followed Lorian down the corridor. He was uncertain where his counterpart was leading him. Lorian had said that there was "someone you should meet", but Soma was at a loss as to whom it could be. He certainly didn't know any of the crew, and was at a loss as to why Lorian would wish to introduce him to one of them. The man remained an enigma to him, and Soma decided that he might very well have met his match when it came to being elusive. Lorian had certainly managed to avoid answering Soma's question, regarding his dislike for him. He purposefully maneuvered their conversation in such a way, that Soma ended up giving more information than he had received. He found himself no closer to understanding his temporal brother, and it unsettled him. He disliked mysteries; particularly when they concerned him.

Soma glanced around the corridor. They were on "G" deck, guest quarters, or at least he remembered guest quarters being on "G" deck. No doubt, Archer and Lorian had implemented a number of changes over the one hundred and seventeen years that the _Enterprise_ had been operating as a generational ship. He had already seen a number of ship systems where alien hardware had been grafted to Starfleet equipment. It may have been unsettling for Soma, but it was far from a surprise. In fact, Soma was impressed by the ingenuity and determination of the generations that had made this _Enterprise_ their home.

Paying more attention to his surroundings than Lorian, Soma fell behind several meters. Noticing Lorian turning down a corner, he hurried to catch up. Once he followed him into the turnoff, Soma came to a halt. The turnoff was only a meter deep, and Lorian was standing outside a doorway.

"Go in," said Lorian, motioning towards the door.

Soma gave him a confused look. "Just like that?"

"Yes"

Soma's brow furrowed. He was growing tired of being the object of whatever game Lorian was playing. "Will you at least tell me who is in there?"

This time Lorian looked surprised. For a moment, he thought Soma was kidding, but quickly realized that he was quite serious. "You really don't know, do you?"

He shook his head in annoyance, "I would think that was obvious."

For the first time since Soma had met him, Lorian smiled at him. It was more like a grin, and it made him feel uneasy. He was quite certain that Lorian had just found something out, and damned if he didn't enjoy keeping him in the dark.

"Go in captain," said Lorian. "Our time is limited. When you're finished, I'll be on the cargo deck."

Walking past Soma, Lorian headed down the corridor. Soma was tempted to go after him, but decided that it would be a waste of time. If he wanted answers, he had a better chance of finding them on the other side of that door. Reaching out, he touched the access control. The door slid open, and he hesitantly stepped through. Immediately his senses registered an old familiarity. The air had a sweet, pungent odor. He quickly identified it as the subtle burning of incense and the fresh, antiseptic clean smell that reminded him of childhood days. Almost instantly, he made a connection to the familiar smell and his childhood. A shudder went down his spine. The room was dark, with only three candles providing illumination, but he could see a form on the far side of the room, a silhouette in the low lighting of the flickering candles. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, uncertain if he should approach the figure. If it was whom he believed, then she hadn't seen him in over one hundred years.

Soma licked his lips. Swallowing, he tried to clear the dryness from his mouth. Parting his lips, he called out weakly.

"Mother?"

For a moment, Soma watched and waited. Nervously, he wondered if she had heard him. He was about to call out again, when the figure moved, turning slowly. Listening, Soma heard a hushed whispered response.

"Jonathan?"

Nodding slowly, he let out a sigh, "Yes."

Standing, the figure turned, revealing herself in the light. The long shadows of the candlelight hid most of her features, but Soma didn't need to see her to know it was T'Pol…his mother. Stepping forward, he moved into the candlelight.

"Jonathan," she gasped.

Slowly, she reached out, moving towards him. Frail from age, she could only take short steps as she tried to reach him. Fearing she might fall, Soma rushed forward. Reaching out, he took her arm, supporting her fragile body.

T'Pol looked up at him questioningly. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," he smiled.

Collapsed into his arms, Soma grabbed her quickly, pulling her close. Leaning against him, she allowed her head to rest gently on his chest. Holding him tight, she shook her head in disbelief.

"My son…my son," she said in a hoarse voice. "I never thought I would see you again."

Resting his chin gently against her head, he felt her hug him tight. Smiling, he slipped his arms around her, gently holding her. He felt himself being overwhelmed, and to his surprise, a tear slid down his cheek. In his reality, his mother was still alive. He had seen her only a few weeks before. But somehow, he felt as if he hadn't seen her in a hundred years. Looking up at him, T'Pol saw the tears rolling down his cheek. Reaching up, she gently brushed them away.

"That's the second time I've seen you cry."

He nodded, looking away in embarrassment. "You have that affect on me, mother."

T'Pol shook her head. "After all this time…how are you here?"

"How else," he laughed. "A chance encounter with a temporal anomaly."

T'Pol shook her head. "It would seem that they conspire to bring us together," she said, patting her hand against his chest.

"Only this time, you've come to me," he said. "You're in the twenty fourth century."

"Then the Xindi were stopped?"

"Yes, Captain Archer and factions of the Xindi joined forces and defeated the Sphere-builders. They were the true threat. The Xindi were merely pawns in a larger game. With their help, your mission was accomplished."

T'Pol looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Is that all?" said Soma, unable to hide his surprise. "You're taking all of this rather calmly."

"At my age, it's best," she said turning away.

T'Pol moved to her desk and Soma followed, holding his arm out for her. Waving him off, she turned and gave him a glaring look.

"I'm not an invalid Jonathan," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Not yet."

Walking to her desk, she glanced over her shoulder. "So how did you find me?"

"Lorian," said Soma. "He said there was someone I should meet."

T'Pol responded with a nod. Sitting at her desk, she leaned over, resting her hand against the computer controls. Slowly, the lighting in the room began to brighten. Not fully, but just enough to chase the long shadows from their faces.

"There," said T'Pol, "That's better."

Turning, she looked up at Soma. Gazing at him, a hint of a smile flickered across her lips.

"Just as I remembered you," she said. "It's been a long time."

Soma nodded. "Over a hundred years."

"One hundred and seventeen years, two months, six days and twelve hours," corrected T'Pol.

Smiling, he shook his head. "I didn't think you were still alive."

T'Pol looked at him in surprise. "No one told you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't know until I walked into this room. If Lorian hadn't insisted, I probably would have never known. I was aware that the _Enterprise_ encountered an alternate timeline version of itself. You and dad told me about it, but neither of you ever mentioned that you were still alive. Did you meet your…younger self?"

"We met," replied T'Pol.

Soma's curiosity was peaked. He wanted to know what the two versions of his mother might have said to one another, but decided against it. If she had wanted to volunteer that information, then she would have. Her short response was all Soma needed to tell him that it wasn't his business.

"Did you meet Dad, as well?"

T'Pol shook her head. "Captain Archer had offered to have Trip visit me…but I told him it would have been awkward," she said with a low sigh. "In truth, I didn't want him to see me like this…old and gray…but he wouldn't have cared how I looked."

She stared at Soma, shaking her head.

"You look so much like him."

Soma knew what she meant by that. He knew that her Charles Tucker had died, much earlier than his own father. That was something his father had told him. He knew his mother would never openly show her grief, but he recognized her pain. He considered saying something sympathetic and understanding, but if this T'Pol was anything thing like his own then she wouldn't have wanted it.

"He never seemed to notice," smiled Soma.

T'Pol nodded. "I didn't either, the first time."

"Well…as I recall…the first time you and I met, we didn't exactly see eye to eye."

T'Pol looked at Soma for a moment; a sadness seemed to creep into her features. Soma thought he might have gone too far in his attempt at levity; it was a character flaw he had never attempted to correct.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt," she said. "How…proud I was of you. I thought I would have the time…but-."

"It's alright," he said, shaking his head. "I always knew."

"Your father…did he…did he see you grow into the man we both knew?"

He smiled, nodding his head again. "Yes, he lived a long and happy life…with you."

T'Pol nodded. "Good…he was a good man…a good husband…and a good father."

Soma looked at his mother hesitantly. He knew she was referring to Lorian, and it didn't bother him. In this reality, Lorian was their son. He had no doubt that they loved Lorian as much as his own parents had loved him. His uncertainty lay in the question he desperately wished to ask her, concerning Lorian.

"Mother…I-I want to ask you something."

T'Pol shook her head. "Lorian?"

Soma was surprised, but not unduly. He had always considered his mother to be very perceptive. "When he looks at me…I don't know," he sighed. "The man despises me, mother."

T'Pol nodded slowly. "Jonathan…did you know about Lorian before today?"

"Yes, you and…your alternate selves told me when I was ten. They thought I was old enough to understand that in an alternate reality they had, had another son." He could see her staring at him. She had his answer. He could see it in her eyes, but he also saw a profound sadness. "You know why…don't you?"

She didn't respond, but nodded in acknowledgment.

Soma's eyes went wide. "Tell me…I think I have a right to know."

Reaching for a brown teapot on her table, she poured a cup for herself. "Would you care for some?"

"As long as it isn't that awful chamomile stuff you used to drink."

"You never did like it," she said, glancing at him.

Turning back, she looked at him for a moment. He was correct. He had a right to know. But it was a painful matter, and as much as T'Pol was happy to see Soma, she had dreaded the day when he might appear.

"Trip and I never told Lorian about you," she said.

Soma tried to hide his disappointment, but T'Pol could see the expression on his face.

"It was very painful, Jonathan," she said. "Particularly for your father. You never revealed who you really were. When I decided to tell him, I knew he would be hurt. But I believed he had a right to know that you were his son."

Looking away, he shook his head. "I wanted to tell him."

"I know," she replied sympathetically. "And he eventually understood that as well. He was very proud of you Jonathan."

He was happy to hear those words. Although he knew that his father was proud of his accomplishments, there was another version with whom he had left many things unresolved.

"You said you didn't tell Lorian. How did he find out?"

"One night, after Lorian had gone to bed, Trip and I were up late," she explained. "We were talking about our early missions. Our conversation led to you, and the 'adventures' we had together." T'Pol shook her head. "We didn't know that Lorian was listening. He must have woken up and thought we were talking about Captain Archer, but it didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't the captain.  The next morning he confronted us. He wanted to know why we had never told him about you. He was very angry. His emotions took control. He and Trip had an argument, and Lorian said things that he later regretted, but at the time, he was not willing to acknowledge that. Lorian has always been willful and stubborn."

"We know where he got that from," said Soma.

T'Pol nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, he would regret it. He left our quarters, refusing to speak to his father. Trip said he would talk to Lorian once he had calmed down. He knew Lorian would not listen to him in such an agitated state. Trip said we would talk to Lorian together. He…kissed me and left for his shift in engineering."

Soma looked at her in concern. He could see the pained look on her face grow, and had the uneasy feeling of what happened next.

"How old was Lorian?"

T'Pol hesitated before replying. "Fourteen."

Soma closed his eyes. The age when Lorian's father died.

"There was an accident in engineering," she told him. "They took Trip to sickbay. Phlox did everything he could…but…he couldn't save him."

"I'm sorry," he said.

T'Pol continued, ignoring Soma's sympathy. "When he had found out what had happened, Lorian ran to sickbay," she explained. "But it was too late. His father had died."

"He never reconciled?"

"No," she said gravely. "The last conversation Lorian had with his father was an argument…about you."

Shaking his head, he finally had his answer. "Now I know why he hates me."

"It isn't your fault Jonathan," she said, placing her hand on his. "His father and I should have told him about you. Maybe this all could have been avoided."

Soma gave her a questioning look.

"He blames himself," she said. "I can tell. He knew that by refusing to speak to him, he was hurting his father."

"And he thinks that's what caused the accident?"

T'Pol shook her head. "An inspection of the warp coils showed a molecular fracture. Trip would only have known about it if he had taken the engines offline and inspected the coil. There was no reason to suspect a defect. Trip was the best engineer in Starfleet. He knew this ship's engines. What happened was a terrible accident, but it was an accident."

"But Lorian doesn't see it that way," said Soma. "He's been unjustly blaming himself all these years, and throwing me in for good measure."

"Do not judge him to harshly, Jonathan," she told him.

"I don't want to judge him, mother. But I'm at a loss as to what I can do."

T'Pol sighed. "I told you once that you cannot resolve every matter. Some things are beyond you, Jonathan. You have to accept that. We all do."

"I just…"

"You want to help, Lorian," she finished.

"Yes."

"If he is willing, then he will reach out to you."

Soma sighed in exasperation. "You're telling me I need let him sort this out on his own."

"Yes," she nodded. "I realize you have never been very good at that, but this is Lorian's decision. But if it puts you at ease, I do not believe that he hates you as much as either of you may think."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Logical deduction…he brought you to see me…did he not?"

Soma smiled. "Yes…he did."

TBC…


	4. sibling rivalry 4

Title: Sibling Rivalry: Soma vs. Lorian

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: Two brothers from two different time lines meet for the first time in a bid to save the future.

Chapter 4

Soma opened the hatchway, leading into the aft loading bay. Transfer of additional photon torpedoes was still underway, and moving at a slow pace. The torpedoes were perfectly stable Starfleet issue, but any armory officer worthy of the title didn't take chances handling live ordinance. One mistake could give an entirely new meaning to the phrase, "haste makes waste." Ducking under the low opening, Soma stepped through the hatchway. Immediately, he caught site of Lorian and the _Enterprise-C's_ tactical officer, Lieutenant Vendi. The two men were standing next to a pyramid stack of torpedoes, and looking over a data PADD. Apparently, they were engrossed in whatever was on the PADD and had not noticed his arrival. Soma made a quick glance around the compartment, checking to see if Lorian and Vendi were the only ones in the bay. When he confirmed that they were, he cleared the low hatchway. Straightening, he walked over to the two men.

"Lorian."

Looking up from the PADD, Lorian greeted Soma with a raised brow. He had been expecting Soma for some time. "Captain," Lorian replied, nodding. "Was your meeting…satisfactory?"

Soma's brow arched, parroting Lorian's. He was about to reply, but looked at Vendi and decided against it. This was bound to get edgy, and he'd rather that he and Lorian discussed the matter in private. Turning to his security chief, he gave the lieutenant a quick head jerk towards the hatchway. Vendi caught the meaning and gave Soma a curt nod.

"Well, uh…I should check with Mr. Greer about the tactical upgrades, sir," said Vendi, trying to make a quick exit. "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge…captains." He gave both men a quick nod, and headed for the hatchway.

Lorian watched Vendi leave the compartment, closing the hatch behind him. Once the hatch was shut, he turned and looked at Soma, still waiting for a reply to his earlier question. They were alone and Soma could speak freely about the matter, which Lorian gathered was why he had gotten rid of Vendi.

"Surprising would be a better word," said Soma wryly, correcting Lorian's description of his meeting with T'Pol.

Lorian gave him another raised brow, and Soma decided that Lorian had gotten the response he was looking for. It was obvious that Lorian knew what would have occurred if he and T'Pol met…or at least he had a pretty-good idea. It still left Soma with several unanswered questions. Chief among them was…

"Why?"

Lorian considered the question for a moment. He knew exactly what Soma was referring to, and he already knew the answer, but contemplated what his response might lead to. It would certainly encourage Soma to pry. Did he really want to reveal anything to him? One thing was certain; Soma wouldn't accept the silent treatment a second time. He would have to say something.

"I care for her very much, and I knew she would've wanted to see you again." It was a truthful reply, even if it was deflective.

Soma wasn't sure if that was the answer he had expected, but he believed it was sincere. "She cares about you as well."

"I know," replied Lorian, shaking his head. "She and I…haven't always agreed on matters, but we've always been there for one another. We're all that the other has left."

Soma considered that. He and Lorian had, had very divergent lives. They came from the same loving parents. Yet, they were both so different, like opposite sides of the same coin, each having different triumphs and tragedies. But there was at least one thing they had in common; they both knew what it was like to watch old friends and family slowly fade away, while they went on living. Soma was certain that Lorian had friends. He wasn't as outgoing as Soma, but he definitely had the Tucker charm. However, having friends wasn't the same as family. The original _Enterprise_ crew was long gone and like Soma, the only one left in Lorian's life was T'Pol. And soon, even she would pass away.

"Lorian…" Soma said hesitating, uncertain if he should confront him directly. He knew why Lorian resented him. T'Pol had made that clear. She had also warned him that Lorian was strong willed. He wouldn't speak about the matter unless he wanted to, and T'Pol had advised Soma to let Lorian decide. But he had never been good at the waiting game. Perhaps a compromise was in order.

"T'Pol told me what happened to your father." He had considered saying 'our' father, but decided against it. No matter how much Trip and T'Pol were both of their parents on a practical level, this Trip and T'Pol were Lorian's in all the ways that counted.

Lorian regarded Soma thoughtfully, "Yes, I thought she might."

He looked at Lorian, unable to hide his shocked reaction. The expression on Lorian's face betrayed him; he wasn't surprised. In fact, it suddenly occurred to Soma that Lorian might have counted on T'Pol telling him about his father; something Lorian couldn't or wouldn't do. If that were the case, then his "little brother" had managed to masterfully manipulate him. In fact, he would have completely outmaneuvered him.

"You set me up," said Soma, a tinge of resentment at the thought of having been manipulated.

Lorian looked at him blankly, but made no effort to protest the accusation. Soma shook his head at the silent answer. It was all the confirmation he needed.

"I'll be damned," he muttered, slowly circling Lorian. Regardless of how Lorian viewed him, Soma respected the man as a fellow ship captain and a man who had won Captain Archer's admiration. But Lorian's latest tactic fostered a whole new level of respect from Soma. He proved to be more wily and cunning than he had given him credit. "And I thought I was good at leading people where I wanted them to go."

Lorian could feel Soma's penetrating stare on his back. He had opened the bottle and released the proverbial genie. Subtlety was no longer necessary, and neither were pretenses. "Mother always spoke very highly of your abilities," he replied, turning to face him. "I have to say they aren't nearly as impressive as she makes them out to be. You weren't even much of a challenge."

Soma's eyes narrowing on him, "Maybe because I never looked at you as the enemy."

Lorian considered that for a moment, and then nodded. "No, you didn't, did you? You're more trusting and open."

"I am…when it comes to family," Soma replied, coolly.

Lorian didn't bother to hide his surprise. Family was never something he considered, when he thought of his counterpart. The fact that Soma regarded him in that way, made Lorian feel suddenly awkward and uncomfortable. Soma caught Lorian's unease and allowed his anger to soften. He resented what Lorian had done, but he understood why.

"Lorian, I know you dislike me…maybe even hate me," he said sympathetically. "And I am truly sorry for what happened between you and your father, but that was not my fault."

Soma watched, waiting for Lorian to respond. He had gone for the heart of the matter that divided them, and wondered if he had overstepped the mark. Maybe T'Pol was right and he should have given Lorian more room to maneuver. As it was, he had cornered him. He could see Lorian eyes focus on him with a hard and icy stare. Anger hid behind those penetrating steel blue eyes, and Soma half expected Lorian to physically lash out, but to his surprise, Lorian did something wholly unexpected.

Shaking his head, Lorian let out a long sigh. "I don't hate you, captain…not anymore."

Soma stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Lorian's sudden confession caught him off guard, once again. If he didn't hate him, then what had all this been about?

"I haven't hated you for a long time," Lorian continued. "Eventually, I came to realize that what happened was a terrible accident. But until I was willing to admit that, I needed an object for my anger."

"So you chose me," said Soma, quietly.

"Yes," replied Lorian, hesitantly. He had already revealed so much, what was the point in holding back now? "It wasn't difficult. All I had to do was focus on what you had, that might have been mine: your life, your career in Starfleet, even my father."

Soma's brow furrowed in confusion. He could understand Lorian envying his life and career, but Soma was mystified how he could think he had any claim to Lorian's father.

Lorian shook his head. "I read his personal journals," he explained, a twinge of pain creeping into his voice. "H-He spoke very highly of you. Next to Captain Archer, and perhaps Mr. Reed, he considered you his closest friend."

Soma's eyes widened in surprise; he had never realized that his father regarded him in that way. He had never mentioned it. In truth, when he had discovered that Soma was his son, he tried to be fatherly towards the much older Soma, who had always found his father's attempts amusing. Perhaps that's why his father never mentioned it. Learning who Soma was had changed how he looked at him.

"I used them to keep my hate alive," explained Lorian. "I didn't share it with anyone. Not even our mother knew."

Soma's brow arched at that last comment, 'our mother'. Smiling, he shook his head. "Don't be so certain. She's a very perceptive lady…in any time line."

Looking up at Soma, he permitted himself to smile. "Yes, she is." He let out another sigh, looking back down at the deck. "I thought I had resolved my feelings a long time ago, but then…"

Soma finished the sentence, "Then I showed up."

"Yes," replied Lorian, "I never thought I would see you…face you. I found myself haunted by old ghosts."

"They have a way of lingering," admitted Soma. It was something he had faced more times than he cared to remember. "Our past has a way of catching up with us."

Lorian regarded Soma for a moment. He considered the possibility that he had been unjustly hard on the man, whose only crime was that he had been born.

Hesitating, Lorian took a deep breath, "Captain-"

Lorian was suddenly cut short by a thunderous roar. The deck plating shook violently and the bulkheads creaked, as they threatened to wrench from their housings. Lorian and Soma grabbed the nearest secure object in reach. Both men tried to maintain their balance as the deck plating vibrated in violent spasms. Within seconds, the rattling deck ceased, only to be followed by a high-pitched wail that echoed through the compartment. Both men's head snapped up in response to the all too familiar sound.

"What the hell?" yelled Soma.  
  
"Internal Alarm, " shouted Lorian over the blaring noise. Rushing to the comm. panel, he jammed his hand against the open switch, yelling into the speaker. "Lorian to the bridge, report!"

A static hiss sounded through the hundred year old circuits before the familiar voice of Karyn Archer came over the speaker.

"Captain, there's been an explosion in the aft torpedo room," reported Archer. "We're registering multiple independent fires. Automated suppression control isn't responding! It may have been damaged in the explosion."

"Emergency crews?" asked Lorian.

Lorian waited desperately for a response. The silent comm. unit was like a knife being slowly pushed into his stomach. His ship and crew were in danger.

"Karyn!"

Archer replied, fear filling her next words, "Emergency crew reports access to the deck is blocked by debris. They say it'll take about ten minutes to cut through with phaser torches. If the fire reaches the torpedoes…"

Lorian's jaw tightened. He knew what would happen. If the torpedoes ignited, they would set off a chain reaction that would incinerate the ship.

"Karyn, call them back and evacuate the ship, everyone to the life pods. I'm down the corridor from the torpedo bay. I'll try to do what I can to stop the fire."

"Captain-" Archer began to protest.

"You have your orders," he barked. He understood her concern, but there was more at stake than his life. "Please Karyn…just do it. I have a plan. Just see to the crew."

"Yes, sir," she replied weakly.

"Hold on captain," said Soma, activated his communicator. "Soma to _Enterprise-C_"

Almost immediately, Rachel Garrett's voice came over the speaker. "Sir, we registered an explosion aboard the other _Enterprise_."

"There's a fire raging out of control in the aft torpedo bay," said Soma. "Can you beam in fire team?"

The comm. went silent for a moment, and Soma waited for a response. If his ship could beam in a team, they could save the _Enterprise_.

"Negative, the entire aft section is flooded with ionized gas," she replied. "We can't get a lock."

_Damnitt!_ Soma cursed inwardly. Well if they couldn't save the ship, they would at least save the crew.__

"Commander…start beaming off as many of the NX-01's crew as you can. XO Archer will be launching escape-pods. Pick them when you can. Tie the shields into the sensor array. If this ship goes and your shields are down…"

"Understood, sir." replied Garrett. "Captain, you'll have to move to a forward section for us to get a lock on you."

"Don't worry about me," said Soma. "Just get these people of this ship, Soma out!"

Soma looked at Lorian, giving him a nod. Lorian shook his head, turning back to the comm.

"Change of plan, Karyn. The _Enterprise-C_ will beam as many of the crew off as they can. Keep them moving to the escape pods. Coordinate with Commander Garrett."

Lorian slapped the comm. button closed and looked at Soma. "You better get yourself out of here, captain."

"Begging your pardon…captain…but not on your life!"

Lorian gave Soma a quick grin. "Your funeral."

Lorian headed for the exit. Grabbing the manual release, the hatch swung opened and the two men clambered through. Once they cleared the hatch, both men bolted down the corridor. The loud alarm was still screaming it's warning, and they could see jets of black smoke escaping from the unsealed door seams along the torpedo room hatchway. Conduit panels were clinging from the walls and ceilings; damaged from the force of the explosion. Stopping suddenly, Lorian grabbed Soma, pulling him to one side. Looking down, Soma could see the section of missing deck. There was a ten-foot drop to the next deck and pile of jagged debrief from what was that deck's ceiling.

"Thanks!" said Soma, starring at the gaping hole.

"Come on," shouted Lorian. Crossing the narrow support beams, they made their way to other side of the chasm. Once across, they rushed to the hatch. Lorian grabbed the locking wheel, trying to jerk it open. Meanwhile, Soma scanned along the outer wall until he laid eyes on what he was looking for. Moving quickly, he ran to a short, red wall locker. Forcing it open, he pulled out two emergency oxygen masks.

"Lorian," he yelled, throwing one of the masks.

Catching the mask, Lorian fitted the goggles and transparent mouth and nosepiece in place, activating the airflow. Looking up at Soma, he saw the captain finish affixing his own mask into place.

"This crap's older than we are," Soma cursed, tasting the stale air flowing into the mask. "Let's hope it holds up."

Lorian nodded, "If we don't stop that fire, it won't matter."

"What's your plan?"

"We need to get to the torpedo coolant system," explained Lorian as he turned the manual release to the hatchway. Careful not to stand in front of it, Lorian eased the hatch open to avoid any sudden rush of air into the compartment that might cause a back draft. The hatch opened and a cloud of black smoke rushed out of the compartment and into the corridor. Lorian could feel the heat inside. A shudder traveled down his spine. Even with their Vulcan physique, they wouldn't last long. "If the tanks are intact…we open them up and release the coolant. Then we get the hell out of there and seal the hatch. The coolant should smother the fire."

Lorian knew that it was a risky maneuver. There was no telling how widespread the fire was or if the tanks were still intact. But they had few options. The _Enterprise-C_ would beam off as many of the crew before her sensors registered the advent of the ship's explosion. When that happened she'd have to raise shields or risk being destroyed as well.

Soma handed Lorian a fire extinguisher and flashlight. The extinguishers wouldn't put out the fire, but they would need them to get to the tanks. Moving into the compartment, they could see yellow and orange flames jetting in and out of the dense clouds of swirling black smoke. Separate fire trails snaked along the floor and walls of the bay. The flames were the only source of illumination in the bay. The lighting system had failed and only the faint blue glow from the emergency lights could be seen. The alarm had finally ceased and they could now hear the fire roaring in its full fury. Lorian wiped his brow. They had only been in the room a few seconds and he was dripping wet. Turning to Soma, he motioned him to the right side of the compartment, as he moved off to the left.

Soma moved across the bay, desperately trying to recall the layout of the ship as he groped in front of him; hands feeling for any solid objects he might encounter. As a child, the decks of the _Enterprise_ had been his playground. But that was a long time ago, and this was no child's game. Feeling the edge of the back wall, he moved along it until he reached the bulkhead. He could hear creaking metal and knew that it meant some of the supports had given way. Like the outer corridor, parts of the bay ceiling and floor were unstable and could give at any moment.

Quickly, he pointed his flashlight past the bulkhead, moving the light along the wall, searching for the coolant tanks. The long shadows and thick black smoke made visibility nearly impossible. Suddenly he stopped, backed his light up. He caught the outline of what looked like a large metal cylinder. Moving the light slowly, he stopped when he came back to the object. It was the starboard tank…both of them…and they were ruptured. Soma could see the jagged torn metal and debris. They were useless. It was up to Lorian then. If his tanks were also damaged then there would be no way to stop the fire. It would rage out of control until it ignited the fuel cells in the torpedoes. The ship would be destroyed.

Turning back, Soma headed for the opposite side of the bay. He had to let Lorian know what he had found. Moving along the wall, he tried to feel his way back to the hatchway. Suddenly, his fingers detected a temperature increase along the metal plating. It was getting hot…very hot! In an instant, Soma realized what was about to happen. With only seconds to act, he threw himself to the floor as a loud explosion wracked the torpedo bay.

An orange fireball exploded from the wall, sending shards of metal and poly-carbon fanning out from an overloaded conduit behind the wall.

Soma could feel fragments of debris land on his tunic, burning into the material. Franticly, he rolled over, to put the burning embers out, but it was no use. The hot poly-carbon was stuck to the tunic like the ancient incendiary, napalm. No matter what he did, he couldn't put it out. Rising to his knees, he pulled at the front clasps of his tunic. Ripping it off, he threw it to the ground, shuddering in pain at the burns made by the melting poly-carbon.

The temperature continued rising as the heat and smoke become more unbearable. Soma feared that he would collapse from the heat and burns. Leaning against a nearby conduit, he used it for support as he forced himself to his feet. After what seemed an eternity, but was less than a minute, he reached the hatchway. Looking into the smoke, he called out.

"Lorian!" he shouted through his mask, waiting for a reply. After a few moments, he called out again. This time, he heard a faint reply. Peering into the smoke filled room, he could make out a form coming out of the swirling gray and black clouds.

"Lorian!"

Emerging from the smoke, Lorian was covered in the heavy gray soot. Looking in Soma's direction, he immediately noticed the newly acquired burns on his arm and neck. "What happened? I heard an explosion"

Soma shook his head, "Never mind."

Lorian nodded. He was grateful Soma was alive, but they had more immediate problems to deal with. "I found the tanks and opened them. What about yours?"

"No good," said Soma shaking his head. "They were destroyed."

"Damn," cursed Lorian. He had hoped both sets of tanks were working. "Then let's hope it's enough."

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Soma, heading for the hatchway.

Moving down the short corridor, they stopped suddenly, seeing a wall of flame blocking the path. Soma pointed his extinguisher at the flames, dousing them with chemical. Within seconds, the fire retreated until it was only smoldering embers. Tearing a piece of his shirtsleeve, to protect his hand from the hot metal, Soma grabbed the manual release lever. Pulling it back, he discovered, much to his surprise, that it would not move. Jerking at it again, he pulled as hard as he could, but the hatch remained closed. Inspecting the hatchway, he saw what had happened.

"What's wrong," shouted Lorian.

"It's the hatch! The fire's fused the seal. It won't budge."

Pushing Soma aside, Lorian grabbed the manual release latch. The hot metal stung his hands as he gripped the handle. Pulling with all his Vulcan might, he strained his muscles, but had no more success than Soma. The hatch would not move. Stepping away from the it, he let out a labored curse.

"Dammitt…that's the only way out."

Grabbing Lorian's shoulder, Soma pointed back into the room. "Look…the fire…it's dying."

Lorian looked in the direction that Soma was pointing. He was right. The fire wasn't burning as intensely. Even the heat level felt lower. Watching the flames, he could see they were growing weaker. The coolant was cutting off the oxygen supply fueling the fire.

"It's weaker," agreed Lorian "but it's still burning."

Soma could see he was right. The two tanks were retarding the fire, but not stopping it. He looked down at his extinguisher.

"Quick," said Soma, "your extinguisher. Try to put out the fires. Between the coolant and the extinguishers, we might have a chance."

Moving back into the bay, the two captains frantically chased down any flame they could. Spraying their foam chemical in controlled bursts, they fought against the remaining fires still threatening to ignite the torpedoes. Although the coolant was defeating most of the fires, several hot spots still burned close to the torpedoes. They could still go up even this close to putting the fire out. Spraying the last of his container onto the torpedoes, Soma covered them with a protective coating. Looking up from the torpedoes, he could see the remnants of the fire, now a hot smoldering bay that was half burned out.

"We did it," called out Soma haggardly through his mask. Collapsing onto the floor, he dropped the spent extinguisher from sheer exhaustion. Looking down at the air valve, he could see the indicator was in the red.

Lorian staggered out of the steaming smoke, trying to maintain his footing. Soma was right. They had stopped the fire. There was no longer a threat of the ship exploding or them burning to death. Reaching Soma, Lorian dropped down next to him. Pulling off his face-mask, he looked over at Soma.

"I have some good news and some bad news," said Lorian.

Soma tilted his head in Lorian's direction, "I think I'll take the good news first."

"W-We're not going to burn to death," he said sluggishly.

"And the bad news?" asked Soma, trying to keep his eyes focused.

"We're going to suffocate."

Soma stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out in a loud laugh. The sound was distorted through his mask, until he pulled it, tossing it to the charred ground. Lorian looked at him, and chuckled wryly.

"Glad you're taking it so well," said Lorian, propping himself up against one of the photon torpedo cases.

"Not too many ways I can take it," he said, still laughing.

Soon, Soma's laughter died down, and all Lorian could hear was his labored breathing, along with his own. It was only be a matter of minutes before they both lost consciousness. The only other sound he could hear was the crackling of burnt poly-carbon as the liquid plastic settled, and the hiss of steam from the still hot metal. He found the silence strangely eerie and he called out to Soma. Waiting, he listened for a reply, but none came. Swallowing hard, he realized that the inevitable was closer than he thought. His brother had lost consciousness and he could feel the eternal sleep now claiming him.

"Jonathan…I'm glad I met you."

Slumping down, he felt himself losing consciousness. The room became a dark blur as his eyes strained to stay open a few moments longer. In his last seconds of consciousness, he listened for any sound or noise, and was rewarded with one last whisper.

"See you on the other side…little brother."

Soma opened his eyes. The sudden flood of bright light burned intensely and he reflexively shut them as they began to tear. Taking a deep breath, he felt a gravely texture to his throat. It was dry and he thought his voice was probably hoarse. Letting out a weak groan, his assessment was confirmed when he began to cough with a rasping wheeze.

"I see my other patient is awake," said a familiar female voice.

Straining to open his eyes, Soma peered through squinting lids. Looking up, he saw the blue skinned face of Doctor Trell, his Andorian Chief Medical Officer. She was smiling down at him, waving a medical scanner over his chest.

"What happened?" groaned Soma. "Where am I?"

Trell opened her mouth, preparing to give the captain an answer, but a voice from behind answered for her.

"You're lying in the your ship's sickbay," said a male voice sarcastically. "How did you ever make captain?"

Soma recognized it immediately. Shooting up to a sitting position, he found that he _was_ lying on a bio-bed in his ship's sickbay. Turning, he looked past Trell.

"Lorian?"

His Vulcan counterpart was sitting, propped up in the bio bed next to his. Lorian gave Soma a curious expression before looking at Trell. "Is he always this confused?"

"Only when I think I should be dead," said Soma, before Trell could decide on a comment.

"Well, neither of us are dead captain," replied Lorian.

Soma shook his head. He could feel a dull throbbing ache pulsing through his temple. "The last thing I remember was…"

Soma looked over at Lorian, who realized immediately what Soma was thinking.

"It worked," said Lorian, "The fire was extinguished."

Nodding in relief, Soma looked around the room. "So how did we get here?"

"Transporter," came a voice from across the room.

Turning to the sickbay entrance, Soma caught sight of Commander Garrett accompanied by Karyn Archer…and T'Pol. He watched as the three women approached the bio-beds. T'Pol…at nearly one hundred and eighty five, was using a walking cane to maintain her balance. Soma thought it was foolish of her to come, but he was glad that she had.

"We beamed off those of Captain Lorian's crew that didn't get off in the escape pods," explained Garrett. "After that, we we're monitoring the fire, trying to get a lock on you, but between the heavy ionization and that coolant you released, a transporter lock damn near impossible. We had to bring the ship close enough that we were practically rubbing hulls, but we managed to get a lock and beam you out before the two of you suffocated."

"I see," replied Soma, digesting Garrett's brief report. He was still somewhat unsettled from the smoke, and steadied himself against the bio bed. He could still feel the raw skin where the melted poly-carbon burned through his tunic. But Trell had obviously been treating him while he was unconscious, because he didn't feel more than a twinge of pain.

"You both took a hell of a risk," said Garrett, clearly expressing her disapproval. "You could have both killed."

T'Pol looked at Garrett, her words resonating clearly in her ears. "Would the three of you excuse us? I wish to speak to my sons alone."

Archer glanced at Garrett and Trell, who hesitated before nodding in agreement. The Andorian would have preferred to run a few more tests on her two patients, but she suspected the elder Vulcan's request was a thinly veiled order. Picking up her tricorder, Trell turned and headed for her office with Garrett and Archer right behind her.

Once the three women were out of the room, T'Pol spoke. "Commander Garrett is correct. You could have…_both_ been killed."

"It was calculated risk," argued Lorian. "It had to be done."

"Why," questioned T'Pol, "So you could save your precious ship.

"Mother…" Lorian said, pausing, "you don't understand. I couldn't let her go…not like that. She saved us more times than I can count."

Soma had remained silent, but understood how Lorian felt. He would have gone down with his own ship if the situation were reversed. "Don't be to hard him, Mother."

T'Pol turned quickly, looking at Soma. "Jonathan, be quiet!"

Soma's brow shot up. Not attempting to comprehend what her reasoning was, he just held out his hands in mock surrender. He knew better than to try his mother's patience, once she had put her foot down. Learning from hard experience, he was aware of just how irascible she could be.

"I don't need you to defend my actions, captain," said Lorian.

Soma sat up, making a move to get off the bio-bed. "Well maybe if you'd get your head screwed on right…"

"Enough! Both of you!" said T'Pol, with more emotion than she had intended. Shaking her head, she took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs. "I am too old for this! I have dreaded the day you two might meet. I knew that if you were ever in the same room, there would no shortage of quarrelling."

The two men looked at T'Pol. The strain of the moment showed on her face. Her outburst had been taxing on her frail body. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to regain her composure.

"Mother…" said Lorian, jumping off the bio-bed.

T'Pol waved him off gently, "I'm fine. I'm just grateful I do not have to raise you together. I would not have survived it."

Soma moved off his bio-bed. "Did you just make a joke?"

T'Pol looked up at him. "It was involuntary, I assure you."

Soma and Lorian stood next to one another. T'Pol couldn't help staring. It was first time she had ever seen them together. She allowed herself a small smile. It would have gone undetected by most, Soma and Lorian caught it.

"I thought I had lost both of you," she said, trying to maintain her stoic masque. "You are Lorian…were the son I was fortunate enough to have. The one whom I watched grow into a man…with honor and courage."

Turning, she looked at Soma. "And you Jonathan…you were the son I was allowed to see as a man; the son who befriended me when I was isolated…alone. I will never forget what you did for me."

"You are my sons, and I am…proud of you both," said T'Pol. "He would be proud of you as well."

Lorian and Soma looked at one another. A divide still lay between them, and it was uncertain if it would ever be bridged. But for one brief moment, the distance didn't seem quite so far. Maybe…just maybe there was hope after all.

Lorian finished dressing. Doctor Trell had discharged him, under protest. He was still suffering from smoke inhalation, anoxia and heavy first degree burns. But a ship needed a captain and the NX-01 needed Lorian. Captain Soma didn't fair as well with his CMO. She ordered him on light duty only, and threatened to have him relieved of duty if he didn't follow her order. Soma wondered how many other starship captains had, had to cow tow to their ship's Chief Medical Officer.

The doors to sickbay parted and Captain Soma walked in. He had just finished seeing T'Pol back to the NX-01. The farewells for Soma and T'Pol had been difficult. He knew that he would not see her again. And although seeing him one last time pleased T'Pol; Soma could not help the pain he felt in her departure. He wondered if he was merely reacting to the inevitable absence of his own T'Pol when time would claim her as well.

"Are you ready captain?" said Soma.

"I think so," he replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Still a little sore, but I'll live."

"That's good to hear," said a voice from across the room.

Turning abruptly, Lorian and Soma saw whom the voice belonged to.

"Daniels," said Lorian, in annoyance.

"Mr. Daniels, don't you believe in using doors like the rest of us, or have manners become an outmoded concept in the 32nd century."

"My apologies captain," replied Daniels in his usual conciliatory tone. "I just wanted to wish you luck, Captain Lorian."

Lorian eyed Daniels for a moment. He still didn't trust the man, but saw no reason to reopen the debate. "Thank you."

"I have reopened the temporal fissure," explained Daniels. "It will remain open until you pass through. Then you'll be transported back in time to the exact moment you left."

"You're going to have a hell of a fight on your hands," said Soma.

"So are Kovalans," smiled Lorian.

Soma shook his head in agreement. "And what about you Mr. Daniels? As I recall, Captain Archer has reported your death on two occasions. The last, he was quite certain was permanent."

Daniels smiled. "That's the nature of time, captain. Sometimes the end is actually the beginning."

"Well, no offense, but I certainly hope this is the end of our association, Mr. Daniels."

Daniels gave the captain an odd look.

Soma looked at him. "Something wrong, Mr. Daniels."

Daniels continued to stare at him for a few moments more, before replying. He clearly had something on his mind, but seemed hesitant about bringing it into the open. "As long as I've known you…as a child …as an adult…you've always called me Mr. Daniels."

Soma's brow arched in curiosity. "It's your name."

"I know," he said, shaking his head, "but I can never tell if you're just being polite or if it's some kind of cryptic Vulcan insult."

A sly smile formed on Soma's lips. "I'll let you decide."

Daniels stared at him for a moment. Maybe some things were better left unknown. Nodding to the two Vulcans, he turned and exited sickbay. Walking down the corridor, he began tapping the interface on his temporal conduit control. Glancing down the corridor, he made certain, he was alone before pressing the activation key. Within seconds, a white temporal fissure opened, almost identical to the one that had brought the NX-01 to its present location. Stepping forward, he entered the corridor. But just before he passed through the fissure, he was certain he heard a noise. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like laughter and he was prepared to swear that it was coming from ship's sickbay.

Soma and Lorian entered the transporter room. Archer and T'Pol had transported back to the NX-01, and the ship was ready to get under way. But right now, he had one more person to see off and he wasn't entirely certain if they would part as amicably.

Soma glanced at the crewman manning the transporter. "I won't need you, ensign. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," replied the dark haired crewman, with a curt nod. Leaving his station, the crewman excused himself, exiting the transporter room.

Soma walked over to the controls, scanning the transport coordinates. They were set and verified. All that remained was for Lorian to step onto the transporter pad. Looking up, he stared at Lorian for a moment, waiting for him to say something. Lorian returned the stare, as an empty silence hung between them. They both waited for the other to say something. After a moment, Lorian looked as if he was going to speak, but suddenly he turned and walked up the short steps, taking his place on the transporter pad. Soma looked down at the control pad in disappointment. He had hoped Lorian had something to say, before leaving. Tapping the keypad, he initiated the transport sequence to send Lorian back.

"Captain…"

Soma jabbed his figure against the emergency interrupt. The thrumming sound of the transporter faded as the unit cycled down. Soma looked up at Lorian. "Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"If I can," said Soma.

Lorian looked down at the deck for a moment, "If you see him again…tell him…tell them both that I'm thinking of them."

Soma smiled, nodding. "I will."

Lorian gave him a curt nod, returning the smile. "Jonathan."

"Lorian," he replied, and activated the transporter controls. The low hum re-initialized. I cascade of blue light shafts flowed over Lorian as his physical form dematerialized from the transporter. Soma looked down at the transporter sensor and read the indicator panel:

TRANSPORT SUCCESSFUL

Soma stepped out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge. He stopped, looking at the view screen and the X-class vessel moving away at impulse. Lorian had safely transported back to his ship and they were ready to return through the temporal fissure. Daniels had assured both Lorian and Soma that the artificially formed corridor would transport Lorian and his crew through the gulf of time; returning them to the exact moment they had left, and into the waiting arms of the Kovalans. The rest was up to Lorian and his crew. Soma was confident in the upgrades they had given the old ship, but it was still an uneven fight. Lorian would need his wits and cunning to turn the battle to his advantage.

Garrett turned in the command chair. Seeing Soma, she vacated the chair, taking her position at the science station. "Captain, the _Enterprise_ NX has moved off. She's heading for the temporal fissure."

Soma walked down the steps to the command module. "Magnify, Mr. Ortiz."

The Helmsman adjusted the view screen, bringing the Enterprise NX and the anomaly into close view. Soma watched as the X-class starship moved further away, closing the distance to the anomaly.

"Incredible," said Garrett, looking up from her instruments. "I'm not getting any readings from the anomaly. It's almost like a 'white hole'."

Soma continued watching as the _Enterprise_ approached the outer boundary of temporal anomaly; the swirling white mass billowed out tendrils of wispy clouds that seemed to beckon the starship in. He watched as the ship made contact with the temporal gateway, which failed to register on Garrett's sensors. The white mass began to envelope the ship; swallowing it as she moved further into it's opaque mass. In less time than it takes to draw a breath, the starship disappeared completely into the swirling fissure.

"Safe journey, little brother," Soma whispered, softly.

Watching the anomaly, he could see that it was already dissipating. Its opaque form become translucent as the main body seemed to dissipate into the inky blackness of surrounding space. Within moments, the view screen image of the mercurial anomaly was replaced by empty space.

"The anomaly has closed captain," reported Garrett, turning towards the viewer "No sign that it was even there."

Soma shook his head. "Time has a way of swallowing things up number one."

Garrett looked at Soma curiously. "Captain?"

Turning around, he gave her a smile, "I believe we have our own mission to complete?"

Hesitating for a moment, she stared at Soma before replying. "Yes, sir."

"Then if you would be good enough to get us under way," he said, taking his place in the command chair.

Garrett turned to Ortiz. "Helm, set course for our next destination, cruising speed at warp factor three."

Ortiz adjusted the helm, feeding the new coordinates into the navigation computer, "Course plotted and on the board, sir."

Soma smiled. "Warp speed, Mr. Ortiz."

The End


End file.
